Harold Goldstein (psychologist, mental health)
Harold Goldstein, Ph.D. is a psychologist in independent practice, and Director of Program Evaluation and Special Projects at the American Psychiatric Institute for Research and Education, American Psychiatric Association. He previously served as Chief Psychologist at the Westfield, Massachusetts Child Guidance Center and in various positions at the National Instutute of Mental Health (NIMH), among them Special Assistant to the Director, Chief of the Community Mental Health Support Branch, Associate Director of the Division of Mental Health Service Programs, Training director for the Depression Awareness, Recognition and Treatment (D/ART) Program, and as Clinical Director of the NIMH Eating Disorders Program. BodyWise Handbook, AtHealth.com, 2006."Although students with eating disorders may display deteriorating school performance, anorexic young women often have perfectionist attitudes which enable them to maintain high levels of academic achievement, despite their being seriously malnourished." Dr. Goldstein was a member of the American Family Foundation's psychology education committee. With Dr. Margaret Singer, he served on the APA taskforce on Deceptive and Indirect Techniques of Persuasion and Control, from 1983 to 1986. Other notable scholars who served on the American Psychological Association Task Force included Jesse S. Miller, Michael Langone, American Family Foundation, Maurice K. Temerlin, Clinical Psychology Consultants, Inc., and Louis Jolyon West, M.D., University of California, Los AngelesReport of the APA Task Force on Deceptive and Indirect Techniques of Persuasion and Control, November 1986., Margaret Singer, chair; Harold Goldstein, National Institute of Mental Health; Michael Langone, American Family Foundation; Jesse S. Miller, Maurice K. Temerlin, Clinical Psychology Consultants, Inc.; Louis Jolyon West, University of California, Los Angeles. Education *Certificate in Community Mental Health, Harvard Medical School *Ph.D., University of Massachusetts, Amherst Publications Articles *Report of the APA Task Force on Deceptive and Indirect Techniques of Persuasion and Control, November 1986., Margaret Singer, chair; Harold Goldstein, National Institute of Mental Health; Michael Langone, American Family Foundation; Jesse S. Miller, San Francisco, California; Maurice K. Temerlin, Clinical Psychology Consultants, Inc.; Louis Jolyon West, University of California Los Angeles. Presentations *"Seminar on Eating Disorders Research", National Institute of Mental Health, September 14, 1998"Seminar on Eating Disorders Research", National Institute of Mental Health, September 14, 1998, http://www.nih.gov/news/pr/sept98/nimh-14.htm The speakers include Dr. Harold Goldstein, Ph.D., National Institute of Mental Health, who will give an overview, and three NIMH grantees. Topics include: "The Neurobiology of Eating Disorders," by Sarah Leibowitz, Ph.D., Rockefeller University; "The Psychology of Risk Factors: A Developmental Approach to What Causes Eating Disorders," by Ruth Striegel-Moore, Ph.D., Wesleyan University; and "Overview of Effective Treatments for Eating Disorders," by W. Stewart Agras, M.D., Stanford University. See also *List of cult and new religious movement researchers Publications External links *Dr. Harold Goldstein, Professional Profile, FACTnet *Report of the APA Task Force on Deceptive and Indirect Techniques of Persuasion and Control, November 1986., Margaret Singer, chair; Harold Goldstein, National Institute of Mental Health; Michael Langone, American Family Foundation; Jesse S. Miller, San Francisco, California; Maurice K. Temerlin, Clinical Psychology Consultants, Inc.; Louis Jolyon West, University of California Los Angeles. *Why Millions Are Turning to Self-Help Organizations, The Washington Post, May 17, 1988, Dr. Goldstein quoted in article. (available as Pay-per-view) ;Media *Eating Disorders: Fads and Facts, September 1998, Video Available as RAM file References Category:American psychologists Category:Researchers of cults and new religious movements